Percy Jackson: The Olympian Family
Name: Percy Jackson: The Olympian Family Directed by: Thor Freudenthal Written by: Ted Elliott Terry Rossio Based on the Novel (The Last Olympian) by: Rick Riordan Produced by: Michael Barnathan Mark Morgan Executive Producers: Bill Bannerman Chris Columbus Mark Radcliffe Associate Producer: Karen Swallow Director of Photography: Shelly Johnson Production Designer: Claude Paré Edited by: Mark Goldblatt Music by: Harry Gregson Williams Art Directors: Ross Dempster Greg Venturi Supervising Art Director: Sandi Tanaka Costume Designer: Renée April Set Decorator: Peter Lando Casting by: Janet Hirshenson Jane Jenkins Michelle Lewitt Coreen Mayrs Studio: Pixar Animation Studios Production Companies: TSG Entertainment 1492 Pictures Sunswept Entertainment Producer/Release: Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation Airdate: May 13, 2016 Length: 1 hour, 53 minutes, 40 seconds Budget: $100 million Box Office: $245.4 million Pixar Movie Number: 3305 Percy Jackson: The Olympian Family (also known as Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Last Olympian) is a 2013 American fantasy adventure film directed by Thor Freudenthal. It is the third and final installment in the Percy Jackson film series and is loosely based on the novel The Last Olympian by Rick Riordan. It is another stand-alone sequel to the 20103 film Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters. The film was released in North America on May 13, 2016, receiving mixed critical reviews and grossing around $100 million at the box office. Plot Voice Talent Logan Lerman as Percy Jackson, the demigod son of Poseidon. Alexandra Daddario as Annabeth Chase, the demigod daughter of Athena, and Percy's secret crush. Douglas Smith as Tyson, Percy's Cyclops half-brother / new neighbor. Brandon T. Jackson as Grover Underwood, Percy's best friend and neighbor next door. Jake Abel as Luke Castellan, the demigod son of Hermes and the owner of the Jacksons. Kevin McKidd as Poseidon, Percy's father Catherine Keener as Sally Jackson, Percy's mother Sean Bean as Zeus Erica Cerra as Hera, goddess of birth, family, marriage, women and queen of the twelve gods of Mount Olympus, sister and wife of Zeus Stefanie von Pfetten as Demeter, goddess of agriculture, fertility, and the harvest, sister of Zeus and mother of Persephone Nathan Fillion as Hermes, Luke's father; the god of trade, thieves, travelers, sports, athletes, and messenger of the gods of Mount Olympus. Catherine Keener as Sally Jackson, Percy's mother Seth Rogen as The Manticore from the previous second film Richard Belzer as The Priest; the minister of Percy & Annabeth's wedding in the Louisianan wedding chapel. Owen Vaccaro as Russell Jackson; Percy's adopted son Scarlett Estevez as Valerie Jackson; Annabeth Chase's raised girl Steele Stebbins as Klein Jackson; Perct's adopted kid Didi Costine as Sophia Jackson; Percy's new child Steve Tom as News Reporter Sam Rockwell as House Owner Tom Petty as News Fan John Ratzenberger as Dr. Chomsky Keanu Reeves as Medical Birth Man Peter Dinklage as Mr. Gilbert Damon Cedric the Entertainer as Principal Kelsey Covington Nathan Lane as Jasper Jeffries Home Media Release *''Percy Jackson: The Olympian Family'' was released on 3D Blu-ray, Blu-ray, and DVD on October 11, 2016. DVD Menu *Play *Setup **Languages: English, English Audio Descriptive Service, Spanish, French, Portuguese and Thai **Subtitles: English, English SDH, French, Spanish, Portuguese, Thai, Korean, Indonesian, Chinese Simplified and Chinese Traditional *Scenes #Where Are They Now? (Opening Credits) (0:00:00-0:05:04) #Defeating the Manticore (0:05:04-0:09:16) #Funeral Memorial (0:09:16-0:11:35) #Reviving Annabeth (0:11:35-0:13:24) #Speed Dating (0:13:24-0:18:03) #The Wedding (0:18:03-0:21:59) #Honeymoon Getaway (0:21:59-0:27:39) #Pregnancy (0:27:39-0:29:56) #Raising Up (0:29:56-0:33:28) #Preparing for School (0:33:28-0:38:48) #Family Dinner (0:38:48-0:44:00) #Bathroom Break (0:44:00-0:47:48) #Unseeing Zeus (0:47:48-0:50:23) #Jasper's Participation (0:50:23-0:54:37) #Kindergarten (0:54:37-0:58:15) #Just Heroes (0:58:15-1:02:13) #Soccer Practice (1:02:13-1:08:00) #Riding the Zamboni (1:08:00-1:10:46) #Stargazing (1:10:46-1:14:23) #Percy's Flashback (1:14:23-1:18:34) #Around Hermes (1:18:34-1:23:25) #Percy's First Job (1:23:25-1:28:53) #The Office (1:28:53-1:32:00) #Graduating Kindergarten (1:32:00-1:35:39) #Defeating Jasper (1:35:39-1:41:39) #A Much Better Ending (1:41:39-1:45:00) #End Credits (1:45:00-1:53:40) *Extras Previews *20th Century Fox Digital HD Commercial *The Girl on the Train Trailer (Now Playing in Theaters) *Keeping Up with the Joneses Trailer (Look For it in Theaters This Friday) *Ice Age: Collision Course Trailer (Now on Blu-Ray and DVD) *Hidden Figures Trailer (In Theaters Christmas) Aspect Ratios 2.35:1 (CinemaScope) 1.85:1 (Full Open Matte) 1.33:1 (Standard Deviation) Language Dubs *Percy Jackson: The Olympian Family/Language Dubs Other Languages *Percy Jackson: The Olympian Family/Other Languages Quotes *Percy Jackson: The Olympian Family/Quotes Credits *Percy Jackson: The Olympian Family/Credits Category:2016 films Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Theatrical films Category:List of Pixar movies Category:Pixar Movies in 2010s